


She Talks Through Me

by taubir



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nervous Cayde, Selectively Mute Character, and i definitely made this as self-indulgent gARBAGE, cursing, i definitely made up Cayde's ghost's character/personality, still hope you enjoy tho :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubir/pseuds/taubir
Summary: Ghost explains the stigma surrounding Zora's selective mutism. Cayde-6 tries his best.





	She Talks Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me, so be sure to let me know if you enjoyed it! :-)

“It’s just...people often find it weird. That she talks through me. That instead of saying ‘I’ or ‘me,’ she says ‘she’ and ‘her’ through my voice. It’s sure complicated, I’ll give you that. But...it’s the way that works for her. It’s the way that _makes_ Zora her.”

Cayde felt his stomach tighten. “Of course,” he stammered. The Titan’s gleaming helmet still stared impassively at him. Stiff, frozen, like a statue. “We all got quirks to be proud of.”

 _Shit._ Wrong answer. Ghost looked down and away, a slight sigh lighting up his lone eye _._

“Still,” said the droid, giving himself a determined little shake, as if brushing off a distasteful comment, “we persevere. Zora? Shall we go now?”

Zora stood up, her body language screaming _yes_. It was clear she wanted out of here as fast as possible. But Cayde couldn’t leave this on a bad note! He’d feel like a total _jerkwad_ if he let her get away from him like this.

Standing up as well, he sort of clumsily shifted his way in front of the two, partially blocking them from leaving.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, as the two stopped to stare at him expectantly. What was he going to say? He needed to make sure they would cross paths with him again, but he didn’t want to be _too_ direct or overkill.

“Er...Listen. I’m, uh...having an organized patrol next Sunday night. On Nessus. Heh, guess I can’t seem to get enough of that place. Even though it almost killed me. On more than one occasion.” He swallowed, actually _feeling_ their rapid decline of interest in his words. “But! Uh, yeah. If you wanna join, well. It’s on Sunday evening. We gather by the Exodus Black. Failsafe can direct you if you get lost.

“So, uh. Yup. Bye.” And on that graceful note, Cayde-6 fled the area before they had the chance to say another word.

 _Fuck me uppppp_ , he groaned in his head, once he’d transmatted a safe distance away. His own Ghost, nicknamed Sheila, came out and blinked at him curiously. Spotting her, he flashed a strained grin. “That coulda gone better, huh, girl?”

Sheila simply chirped at him and rotated her dial. _Yeah_ , she agreed.

Cayde sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all liked this, and if I ever make more of these, I'll be sure to post them. Because I unashamedly love nervous Cayde ok :'-)


End file.
